Retrato de una Obsesión
by Earendil Amarth
Summary: Takeru es un hombre solo que vive con todos los lujos del mundo. Es consciente de la gente que lo rodea solo esta ahí por su dinero, y que si algún día lo perdiera todo esas personas lo abandonarían sin pena. Una noche descubre que detrás de una pintura de sus padres existe una bóveda secreta, en ella alberga solo una cosa... un solo objeto que lo obsesionara y cambiara su vida.


_Digimon no me pertenece ni su historia y personajes._

* * *

 _ **El retrato de una Obsesión**_

* * *

 _1_

La vida era ambigua desde los ojos con los que percibía al mundo. Lo tenía todo y a su vez no poseía nada, y eso lo frustraba. Poder viajar a donde quisiera, tener la mujer que deseara, ir a las mejores fiestas y nada lo satisfacía en ese punto de su vida.

Caminaba por el corredor de su gran mansión, en esa ala en particular se refugiaba cuando necesitaba recordar; sentir un momento algo de su pasado que extrañaba. En ese lugar de la extensión de su hogar se guardaba el recuerdo de su niñez.

Las pinturas sobre la pared le llevaron a un tiempo donde su imaginación era más valiosa que una falsa amistad. Pero lo que más añoraba era tener a sus padres tras de él para explicarle cada retrato que le llamaba la atención. Pudo sentirlos a su lado en ese momento, y como una mano que lo jalaba desde las entrañas dirigió sus pasos hacia el despacho de su padre.

Todo en aquel lugar había quedado tal cual su padre lo había dejado, solo se permitía a la servidumbre entrar para mantener pulcro el lugar.

Se aproximó al gran librero al final de la habitación, tenía una extensa colección de libros viejos y modernos. Había tenido el privilegio de haber leído varios en su época de la adolescencia. Se dejó maravillar por nuevos conocimientos, y se permitió huir a otros mundos en las palabras que en las páginas de algunos libros se imprimieron.

Mientras recordaba algunas de sus lecturas una suave brisa acaricio su barbilla como la dulce mano de una doncella. Y se giró hacia donde sintió que le llamaban.

En el lado izquierdo de la sala, sobre una enorme pared de rustica estructura, se postraba en el centro una pintura. La favorita de sus padres. De pequeño aquella pintura lo había asustado por su forma abstracta de representar algo que hasta ya mayor comprendió. La pintura trataba sobre el destino.

Se aproximó a la pintura que de teñía de diferentes colores opacos. En su forma abstracta consiguió ver representado un camino de colores ámbar, café y vainilla. A sus costados la paleta de colores iba en diferentes tonos de rojo, carmesí y vino. Y lo que representaba el cielo los colores oscilaban entre el oro mate y el marrón.

Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era lo que se ubicaban en el centro de la figura, y que representaba el final del camino. Una figura humanoide de amplias alas en colores grises y blanco. Quería pensar que se trataba de un ángel lo que el autor de la pintura quería dibujar.

Hipnotizado por los colores y las figuras que formaban el paisaje se aproximó hasta quedas a un paso de la pintura. De pequeño sus padres jamás le permitieron acercarse tanto, mucho menos que pusiera un dedo sobre esta. Pero en ese momento algo lo llamaba, le impulsaba a sentir con su piel aquellas formas que en su mente cobraban vida.

Extendió la mano y dejo que el frio del lienzo se mezclara con el calor de su cuerpo. Paso su mano por la textura rugosa y serpenteo por el ancho de la misma.

No había nada especial, algo que le hiciera entrar en el recuadro y caminar aquel sendero que lo conduciría hacia el ángel. Siempre quiso saber que hacia solo en ese lugar, flotando sobre el sendero como un guardián. Quería preguntarle si esperaba alguien, si tenía un secreto que Dios le mando le diera a quien pudiera estar frente suya sobre el sendero.

Deslizo su mano sobre el recuadro de madera fina, hasta la punta inferior izquierda y lo sintió sobre sus dedos. Algo no parecía ser parte del todo de aquella pintura. Detrás del recuadro sobresalía un pedazo rectangular, lo palpo con sus dedos y supuso se trataba de una pequeña palanca.

Impulsado por la intriga de saber que haría la palabra la sujeto con sus dedos fuertes y tiro de ella. Lo siguiente que sucedió lo dejó estupefacto. El retrato crujió y al fondo de la pared percibió el sonido que haría un engranaje, salvo que escucho el de varios. Mientras el recuadro sobresalto un poco de la pared y se abrió lentamente como una enorme puerta de madera antigua.

 _2_

El hombre frente a la pintura quedo anonadado de lo que sus ojos presenciaron. Un enorme pasillo decente se postraba detrás de la pintura de sus padres. Era largo y obscuro, el polvo por el tiempo se esparció por la salida provocando que tosiera un par de ocasiones.

Miró adentro con cautela pero sus ojos no percibían nada más allá de un metro de distancia. Estaba seguro que mínimo ese pasillo debería tener unos cinco metros de longitud, por la arquitectura de la mansión.

De nuevo, como si algo lo jalara de su abdomen dio un paso hacia adentro del pasillo y la luz se hizo presente. Una vez que entro antorchas de madera, a simple vista, se encendieron. El rubio estaba seguro que debía haber un mecanismo que al detectar una presencia en el pasillo las antorchas se encendieran. Observó la más cercana sobre su cabeza y pudo distinguir que la madera era falsa, y las flamas (aunque verdaderas) salían de una válvula de gas oculta tras las salientes de la antorcha.

Una vez iluminado el camino se dio cuenta que no estaba tan errado de la longitud del pasillo. Era largo y sus paredes de piedras de cantera la hacían parecer parte de un calabozo antiguo. Pero lo realmente importante estaba al final. Una puerta metálica como de una bóveda se erguía como un guardián de acero.

Recorrió el trayecto en menos de un par de minutos hasta quedar frente a la puerta. La estudio de arriba hacia abajo, en todo lo ancho para ver si encontraba algo peculiar. Sin embargo, todo era normal. En la parte derecha casi por el centro de la longitud de la altura se encontraba un teclado electrónico.

La pantalla esperaba a que ingresara un código de números que desconocía, y a su lado un pequeño panel negro aguardaba por detectar la huella digital del dueño de aquel secreto que dentro yacía.

Recordando que se trataba de sus padres los que tenían ese secreto se aventuró a colocar los primero dígitos que se le vinieron a la mente. Primero la fecha de cumpleaños de sus padres, después el suyo y termino con el de su hermano. Ninguno le autorizo la entrada, y aun si lo consiguiera faltaría el detector digital.

Pensó en que otros números significaban algo para sus padres, la curiosidad por saber que había detrás de la bóveda lo carcomía.

Cuando estuvo dispuesto a teclear una nueva serie de números el timbre de su celular sonó por el largo del pasillo. Por el susto inesperado dio un salto hacia atrás creyendo que había hecho algo la puerta.

Sacó su celular y vio la pantalla en el nombre de la chica con la que estaba saliendo en ese momento. Iba ignorar la llamada, pero al final decidió contestar.

— _Alo, baby_ —se escuchó la voz femenina del otro lado del auricular apenas contesto.

—Linda, estoy ocupado justo en este instante —trató de sonar lo menos hastiado posible— te llamó después.

— _Siempre ocupado en tus juntas, baby_ —fingió estar sentida por su respuesta, pero el sabía que no le importaba menos—. _Antes de que me cuelgues, ¿confirmamos ir a la cena del conde de Asturias?_

—Si, como sea.

— _Excelente, baby —_ como era de esperar Zoe no mostraba importarle su indiferencia, mientras ella estuviera en esos eventos de clase— _. Yo les confirmo, te amo. Bye, baby._

Colgó sin esperar alguna muestra de cariño por parte del rubio, que seguía viendo con un interés la puerta metálica.

Comprendió que nunca encontraría el código solo con su memoria, sus padres siempre fueron personas misteriosas. Se dio media vuelta y volvió a recorrer el pasillo lúgubre, sus pasos hacían eco y pudo jurar que algo detrás de él lo estaba mirando.

Antes de salir por la entrada del recuadro se tornó para ver la puerta metálica que lo llamaba. Casi podía escuchar que recitaba su nombre con una voz suave y cantarina: _Takeru, Takeru._

Sacudió su cabeza y cruzo el umbral.

 _3_

Los siguientes días fueron de una búsqueda exhaustiva entre las pertenencias de sus padres, y en los rincones más profundos de su memoria. Necesitaba encontrar el código de aquella puerta, y sobre la huella digital se preocuparía después.

En la mañana de aquel día había encontrado un par de libretas y un libro extraños que su padre mantenía en lo más recóndito de su librero. Ubicados en la parte superior izquierda, donde se tenía que subir a una escalera para acceder a ella, se encontraba lo que podía albergar la clave de entrada a la bóveda.

La tarde se la paso en el despacho de su padre leyendo las anotaciones de las libretas, y muchas tenían marcado pasajes del libro que tenía aun lado abierto por la mitad.

Nada parecía tener coherencia. Era casi como si su padre hubiera escrito en alguna especie de cogido secreto para que nadie le pudiera entender. Sin embargo, hubo algo en las páginas del final que le llamaron la atención.

Escrito con el pulso de su padre un par de números (no suficientes para ser el código de la entrada), le hicieron recordar un cuento que su padre le contaba de pequeño.

 **25-78-12**

Le pareció extraño que solo con ver aquellos numero recordara aquel cuento de cuna que su padre le contaba de pequeño. En su mente comenzó a recitar aquellas palabras con la voz de su padre que narraban las aventuras de un conejo que deseaba ser amado por una liebre.

 _En el día veinticinco de cada mes, bajo la luna llena y las estrellas bailarinas, el conejo iba a un riachuelo solo para encontrarse con su amada. La liebre más hermosa que sus pequeños ojos alguna vez hubieran visto._

 _Esa sola noche solo podía admirarla desde el otro lado del riachuelo, mientras ella danzaba y bebía del agua con sus amistades liebres._

Recordó el inicio del relato, pero acelero el recuerdo para seguir con el siguiente número anotado en la libreta.

 _La tortuga sabia por sus setenta y ocho años de vida le aconsejo al pequeño conejo que no atravesara el riachuelo. Le advirtió que de hacerlo algo peor que la muerte le aguardaba del otro lado, pero el conejo estaba enamorado._

Lo que le seguía de la historia solo relataba la terquedad del conejo por estar con su amada liebre, y solo hasta el final el último número hizo su aparición.

 _Doce fueron las campanadas que escucho el conejo antes de caer rendido a los pies del lobo. Y dos los aullidos antes de ser devorado por la enorme bestia, que se arrepintió al ver como el conejo solo esperaba la muerte y no la desilusión de un amor perdido._

Recordar aquel cuento le hizo pensar si en verdad era uno de cuna, y si era propio para contar a un pequeño de seis años. La historia era obscura y muy tristes. El conejo dio todo por estar con su amada, y cuando puede estar cerca de ella la encuentra muerta por el gran lobo.

De pequeño le gustaba por la inocencia que no permitía viera las partes obscuras, ni el doble sentido del relato. Pero ahora que la empezaba a recordar entendió el mensaje oculto, y encontró ciertas incoherencias. La que más sonó para sus adentros fueron las doce campanadas, que estando en un riachuelo no tenía coherencia que las escuchara al medio día.

Cansado dejó todo de lado para reposar unos minutos, y cerró los ojos agobiados de tanta lectura. Permitió que su mente divagara en cosas tan banales como era el evento de un par de días en Asturias. Se permitió pensar en la rubia con la que salía, y lo que en el producía su figura.

Cedió tanto al descanso que su cuerpo se relajó sobre el sillón, y tan pronto como se acomodó en lo ancho quedó dormido.


End file.
